Użytkownik:Przemek0980
Dobra, wypadałoby coś tutaj napisać i być koleżeńskim czy coś. No i jak ludzie będą wiedzieli jakie rzeczy lubię to będą mogli do mnie z tym przychodzić i się nie wstydzić czy coś. Ja "Wrzucanie swoich własnych cytatów jest bardziej gejowe niż dwie osoby tej samej płci uprawiające seks" ''- Przemek0980 ''"Chwila..." - też Przemek0980 Moje ulubione frakcje z Warhammera Mroczni Eldarzy thumb|264px|Mroczni Eldarzy to nieironicznie rasa z najlepszą polityką ekonomicznąNie lubisz ubrań i dbania o jakąś podstawową przyzwoitość? Uwielbiasz eksponować słabości różnorakich systemów ekonomicznych oraz ludzkiej wiedzy dotyczącej zasad kierujących handlem chociaż sam nie umiesz wypełnić dokumentacji podatkowej? Wlałeś kiedyś wodę w mrowisko? Na mieście nosisz koszulki z trupimi czaszkami i edgy tekstami ale jak przyjeżdża babcia to jak p1zda zakładasz frak? A jak miałeś 6 lat to kuzynka przypięła Cię plastikowymi kajdankami do kaloryfera? Gratuluję, Drukhari to rasa dla Ciebie. Żarty żartami ale Mroczni Eldarzy to najbardziej niedoceniania frakcja w całym uniwersum i pewnie gdybym się nie uparł by pisać o nich arty to mieliby do dzisiaj jakieś 12 artykułów. Ludzie patrzą na tą rasę i widzą dewiantów w zbrojach z papieru i laski które mają na sobie mniej materiału niż ten wpis ma godności. Potem dochodzą do wniosku że gracze Drukharii to ludzie z włosami na szyi którym ojciec w wieku 3 lat puszczał "Seksmisję". Czy jest tak naprawdę? Z pewnością tak. thumb|222px|Lady Malys to ta była o której nie możesz zapomnieć bo cały czas najeżdża Ci królestwoNie zmienia to faktu że Drukhari mają w sobie niesamowity potencjał na historie które odbiegają od "typowych" przygód w Warhammerze. Jest to rasa największych zdrajców i intrygantów w historii Galaktyki, którzy mieszkają w swoim oddzielonym od reszty uniwersum miasto-wymiarze odstawiając polityczne fikołki przy których "Pieśń Lodu i Ognia" brzmi jak "Przygody Kubusia Puchatka". Kabały to takie Zakony Kosmicznych Marines, z tą różnicą że strzelając do wroga musisz się co jakiś czas obracać i upewniać że nikt nie strzela Ci w plecy. Jak jesteś Archontem to musisz mieć przynajmniej trzy intrygi - jedną na skontrowanie intrygi nieprzyjaciela, drugą by pozbyć się zdrajców (jeśli myślisz że żadnych nie masz to jesteś ch_jowym Archontem) a trzecią bo jest Jak Pan Vect Powiedział. Kulty Wychów to organizacje na których opiera się życie kulturowe Drukharii. Są nie tylko wymówką dla artystów z rule34 ale i ważnym filarem dla całej rasy. A że odkrywają więcej ciała niż zasłaniają? Jakoś to trzeba przeżyć. Kowenty Homunkulusów. Czy ja muszę coś mówić? Wskrzeszają zmarłych, zamieniają swoich przeciwników w myślące zupy które rozdają na bankietach i kradną planety. O Commorragh nie ma też co się rozpisywać. Mroczne Miasto to najlepsze miejsce w całym uniwersum. Fakt, nie opinia.thumb|left|270px|Asdrubael Vect to taki ziomek z którym się przyjaźnisz bo boisz się co się stanie jak przestaniesz... Commorragh to ten rodzaj miejsca w którym wszystko chce Cię zabić. Mieszkańcy chcą Cię zabić. Cienie chcą Cię zabić. Rzeka chce Cię zabić. No dalej oprzyj się o ścianę. Zrobiłeś to i teraz nie żyjesz. Cudowne miejsce. Nie zapominajmy że pomimo stanowienia 13% populacji, Drukharii odpowiadają za 53% wszystkich rajdów w Galaktyce. Jeśli po przeczytaniu tych wszystkich, w pełni logicznych argumentów nadal nie czujesz się zobowiązany do zagłębienia się w lore Drukharii, to znaczy że rodzice za często rzucali Tobą o podłogę jak byłeś mały. Albo właśnie za rzadko. Ogółem jak dla mnie jest to najlepsza frakcja w Warhammerze 40k i ogółem jedna z moich ulubionych frakcji kiedykolwiek. Adeptus Custodes thumb|328px|Ale fajnie tutaj wyglą- Oh shit, to ProsperoPodobno gdy w końcu wyszedł Codex: Adeptus Custodes, jakiś dzieciak z Wielkiej Brytanii tak się podekscytował, że zaczął sobie trz3pać pod niego k4pucyna. Za każdym razem gdy kończył odkrywał nową rzecz która go ekscytowała więc zaczynał od nowa. Po 15 stronie zrobił to tyle razy że zmarł na zawał. Czy to się naprawdę wydarzyło? Raczej tak. Ten dzieciak nadal gdzieś tam jest. I nadal nie żyje. I dobrze bo bycie Strażnikiem Imperatora to nie zadanie dla psychicznie i fizycznie słabych.thumb|314px|Ich zbroje nie są pozłacane, materiał z którego powstały jest po prostu złoty. Serio, nie wymyśliłem tego Każdy chciał pewnie kiedyś być Kosmicznym Marine. A gdyby tak być Kosmicznym Marine tylko...lepszym? Nieironicznie wszyscy Adeptus Astartes za wyjątkiem Szarych Rycerzy byli projektem Imperatora robionym na szybko. Mieli być użyteczni na jakiś czas a potem odejść do lamusa. Imperator stworzył ich bo na szybko potrzebował broni. Wyniki widać do dzisiaj. Połowa Legionów przeszła na Chaos, mutacje genoziarna się mnożą a samych Adeptus Astartes trzeba co jakiś czas updatować. A wiecie kogo Imperator stworzył nie mając ograniczeń w czasie i zasobach? Custodesów. Legio Custodes powstali nie jako wojownicy Imperatora ale jako jego towarzysze. Są tym czym na pewnym etapie miała stać się ludzkość. Marines żyje by walczyć a i tak robi to gorzej niż Custodian, który w oryginalnym planie nie miał nawet być żołnierzem. Adeptus Custodes są filozofami i towarzyszami Imperatora. Zbiorowiskiem jednoosobowych armii którym Władca Ludzkości mógł zaufać bardziej niż większości swoich synów. A i mój ulubiony fakt - Cutodes mają polityczne wpływy. I to nie byle jakiethumb|288px|Constantin Valdor zastanawia się nad sensem tego opisu Przynajmniej ktoś to robi bo Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes jest jednocześnie Wysokim Lordem Terry. Custodes są więc nie tylko najlepszymi wojownikami w Imperium - mają też najwięcej politycznych wpływów. Jedyną wadą jest dla mnie to że (póki co) Custodes nie mają aż tylu interesujących postaci co inne frakcje. Valerian z "Watchers of the Throne - Emperor's Legion" to najlepsza postać w całej frakcji dzięki dwóm czynnikom: a) świetnej charakteryzacji - serio, autor sprawia że gościa lubi się od pierwszej do ostatniej linijki, świetna postać. b) brak konkurencji No dobra, Valdor i Ra są całkiem spoko. Excelsor też, chociaż o nim jest strasznie mało info, nie podoba mnie się to. No i wśród Custodes był gość o ksywce "Dio" i jeśli to Cię nie przekonuje to co tutaj jeszcze robisz? Tyranidzi thumb|Wojowniku Tyranidów usiądź mi na biomasieOkej, to będzie krótkie. Tyranidzi są zaj3biści. Nieironicznie nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby setting skończył się tym że pożerają całą Drogę Mleczną, o ile wszystko oczywiście zostanie ładnie przeprowadzone. No i Król Nefilim to najlepsza postać Tyranidów. Władca Roju też zaczął spoko ale ma dwa problemy: 1. Jest nieśmiertelny - straszna choroba która sprawia że GW zmusza Cię do przegrywania raz za razem żeby pokazać jak bardzo frakcja przeciwnika jest kozacka. 2. Jest adminem na tej Wiki wtf Ogółem polecam przeczytać "Devastation of Baal". SPOJLER Żeby zatrzymać Tyranidów trzeba było: 1) Zebrać ponad 20 tysięcy Kosmicznych Marines z genoziarnem Sanguiniusa 2) Interwencji skrzydlatej pieczarki 3) Zaangażowania wszystkich mieszkańców Systemu Baal 4) Użycia kilku rodzajów broni z Mrocznej Ery Technologii 5) Otwarcia Wielkiej Wyrwy która uderzyła wprost w umysł Roju 6) Interwencji najpotężniejszego Krwiopijcy Khorne'a A mimo tego wszystkie Tyrki i tak pewnie by wygrały gdyby z nieba nie wyskoczył wskrzeszony Prymarcha prowadzący największą operację bojową od czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty. Tyranids are f_cking ridiculous man. Orkowie thumb|236px|Mam nadzieję że ten Ultras zdechJeden Ork kiedyś cofnął się w czasie (przez przypadek) i zabił samego siebie bo chciał mieć dwa egzemplarze swojego ulubionego topora. Inny wleciał do Oka Terroru gdzie zabił tyle istot że dostał błogosławieństwo od Gorka, Morka i Khorne'a. Jeszcze inny wyruszył na zbrojną wyprawę przeciwko skorumpowanemu Mistrzowi Krwawych Kruków bo liczył że dzięki temu zdobędzie kapelusz Inkwizytora. Dlatego wła- Aaaaaa, tu was mam. Nie skończyłem wymieniać. Inny Ork walczył z trzema Prymarchami na raz i wygrywał. Możliwe że by ich nawet zabił gdyby nie pojawił się Imperator Ludzkości we własnej osobie. Był też Ork który rozumiał koncept przyjaźni (<3). No i taki który doprowadził do Oblężenia Terry, niemal zniszczenia Imperium Człowieka oraz nakurwiał się z Vulkanem do remisu. Prawilnie przypominam że Vulkan jest nieśmiertelny. Orkowie to najdoskonalsza broń biologiczna kiedykolwiek stworzona (tak Rojek, lepsza niż Tyranidzi). Istnieją od 60 milionów lat, przechodząc przez różnorakie etapy ewolucji. Ich wyjątkowa bilogia oraz fakt że wiedzę dotyczącą techniki, psioniki i Galaktyki mają zapisaną w genach sprawia, że są niewybijalni. Nie żeby próby ich wybicia miały wiele sensu - nie dość że się nie udadzą to jeszcze sprawią że Orkowie będą się dobrze bawić. Duże liczby dobrze bawiących się Orków ściągną jeszcze więcej dobrze bawiących się Orków. To spowoduje przypływ Waaagh! To z kolei spowoduje że Orkowie staną się jeszcze silniejsi, inteligentniejsi i liczniejsi. I nagle to to ty jesteś zagrożonym gatunkiem. Also są w lore mocne sugestie że Gork i Mork sami z siebie są silniejsi niż wszyscy inni Bogowie w Osnowie, więc zróbcie z tą wiedzą cokolwiek chcecie. Adepta Sororitas thumb|298px|This deeply pleases meBy the Emperor, why is my pp hard? Dobra, na poważnie - Adepta Sororitas są kryminalnie niedocenianą frakcją. I to zarówno przez fanów jak i GW. Przynajmniej Black Library ostatnio zaczyna o nich wspominać. W odległej Galaktyce 42 milenium jest tylko jedna siła której naprawdę można ufać. Jest nią nieokiełznany fanatyzm który popycha Cię do plucia Tyranidom w pysk, spalania wyznawców Chaosu oraz powolnego torturowania małych dzieci które po minięciu posągu Imperatora zapomniały mu podziękować za zbalansowaną strategię rodziecielską. Adepta Sororitas są moim zdaniem super alternatywą dla Kosmicznych Marines. GW spokojnie mogło po prostu założyć Marinsom perułki, podwoić ceny figurek i stwierdzić "mamy teraz w pełni progresywną, kobiecą frakcję". Zamiast tego dostaliśmy coś relatywnie unikalnego. thumb|278px|To chyba nie tak działa..Poniżej powody dla których warto doceniać Siostry Bitwy: 1. Mają jedno z najmniejszych wskaźników spaczeń wśród swoich szeregów (oficjalnie tylko jedna Siostra z premedytacją przeszła na Chaos i tylko jedna dała się zbałamucić Kultowi Genokradów). 2. Używają Wiary, która dosłownie jest toksyczna dla Demonów Chaosu. 3. Są tak fanatyczne że najbardziej posrane z nich wstają z grobów jako Żyjące Święte. Dosłownie latające anioły z płonącymi mieczami. 4. Przeprowadziły Krucjatę do Wielkiej Wyrwy. Żadne z nich nie przeżyło, ale jak porównać ta operację do Krucjaty do Oka Terroru, to jest to niesamowity sukces. 5. W DoW ich miotacze ognia koszą całe oddziały Nekronów (zawsze śmieszy). 6. Kodeks Sióstr Bitwy (2 edycja) to jedno z najlepszych pism w całym uniwersum. Ten dokument jest starszy ode mnie a i tak bije na głowę prawie wszystko co zostało w najnowszych latach napisane przez BL, GW itp. 7. Poza Zakonami Bojowymi mają jeszcze Zakony Pronatus (zbierają artefakty z pól bitwy), Zakony Szpitalniczek (dosłownie łatają ludzi), Zakony Dialogus (tłumaczki), Zakony Sabine (Reptilianie) i Zakony Famulous (Illuminati). Ulubione Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Tak, to osobna sekcjathumb|Zmasakrujcie mi się na mordzie Egzekutorzy Egzekutorzy to najprawdopodobniej mój ulubiony Zakon niepochodzący z Pierwszego Założenia. Najwcześniejsza aktywność powiązana z tym Zakonem dotyczy Inwazji na Nova Sulis, gdzie walczyli przeciwko Kardynałowi Bucharisowi, typowi który był odpowiedzialny za Plagę Niewiary. Nie dość że walczyli w niej ramię w ramię z Kosmicznymi Wilkami i Kruczą Gwardią, to wykazali się takimi absolutnymi jajami że po wszystkim pozwolono im założyć swój własny Zakon Sukcesorski. Zakon Sukcesorski zakładający Zakon Sukcesorski. Mój kościej tego nie wytrzymie Kiedy indziej ich Świat Macierzysty znalazł się pod oblężeniem jakiejś kompletnie nieznanej rasy. Bardzo, bardzo potężnej rasy, która nie pojawiła się nigdy wcześniej ani później. Games Workshop dosłownie musiało wynaleźć jakieś nowe zagrożenie żeby uzasadnić dlaczego siedziba Egzekutorów w ogóle była w niebezpieczeństwie. A to co robili w czasie Wojny o Badab to już kompletne szaleństwo. Wymieniając na szybko: - napi3rdalali się z siłami Imperium bo mieli u Hurona dług wdzięczności - przyjęli na klatę siły przynajmniej 3 Zakonów (w tym Salamandr, Pierwsze Założenie) na kompletnym wyjebaniu - walczyli ostrze-w-ostrze z Karcharodonami, co się w uniwersum po prostu nie zdarza - wracając do poprzedniego, w czasie Wojny Badab miała miejsce bitwa pomiędzy Egzektutorami a Karcharodonami. Nikt nie wie kto ją wygrał, bo wszyscy wojownicy po obydwu stronach barykady zginęli. Późniejsze badania wykazały, że większość wojowników z obydwu stron walczyła nawet po doznaniu ran które normalnie zabiłyby Astartes - gdy na jaw wyszło że Huron ich zdradził, Egzekutorzy odstawili Korwina i zaczęli napi3rdalać się ze wszystkimi dookoła - pomimo faktu że Egzekutorzy brali udział w najcięższych walkach Wojny Badab, żadna ze stron nie była w stanie ich pobić. Salamandry dosłownie musiały ich przegadać i przemówić do ich honoru, bo inaczej ciężar jaj Marines z tego Zakonu stworzyłby Czarną Dziurę która pochłonęłaby Badab A po Wojnie o Badab Egzekutorzy i tak mieli najmniejsze straty ze wszystkich stron. Gdy Imperium wysłało ich na Krucjatę Pokutną i zabroniło innym Zakonom wspierania Egzekutorów, Ci rozwalili kilka ukrytych imperiów i Nekrońskich Dynastii, również z minimalnymi stratami. Gdy Imperium oficjalnie im wybaczyło i poprosiło żeby sobie odpuścili te podboje Mistrz Zakonu odpowiedział: "My tylko wyszliśmy pobiegać, tak jak Pan Lekarz powiedział. Jebać Falubaz" Krwawe Kruki Ulubione Zakony Pierwszego Założenia Tak, to też osobna sekcja Kategoria:Użytkownicy